Beautiful Dancer
by Yuaki1707
Summary: The redhead was on the dance floor again. He caught everyone's attention, but never accepted offers of drinks and dates. When the dancer finally talks to Naruto, will he get the chance to impress the man? AU NaruGaa GaaNaru Rated T to be safe


Beautiful Dancer

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND THE COVER IMAGE!**

Naruto couldn't keep himself from staring. Every time the redhead came to the club, Naruto would become entranced by his beauty. The silky looking locks, the light teal eyes, and the way he would move his body had caught Naruto's attention when he first saw the dancer. It had been a few weeks since the man had started coming here and caused things to heat up on the dance floor.

It was another Saturday night, bodies swaying to the beat as the music blasted. The beautiful redhead was on the dance floor, as usual. There was something about the way he moved his body, that had Naruto watch only him. The dancer never moved with the intentions of attracting attention or getting laid; it was simply for the enjoyment.

The blond had to move his eyes from the dancer when a man sat on a bar stool and ordered a drink. Naruto quickly flashed him a smile and started preparing the order. When he placed the filled glass in front of the client, he immediately searched for the redhead on the dance floor. He started losing his smile when he couldn't find the beauty. He sighed in disappointment, guessing that the dancer had left the club.

It was unusual, since the man usually danced at the club for hours. He would always be asked or pulled against another body to dance with someone. Afterwards, he would be given phone numbers and request for a drink or date, which the redhead always refused. It had left the blond bartender curious. Why did such an attractive guy not want to accept any of those offers? Since the redhead always came and left by himself, Naruto assumed that the dancer was single. Many people had come up to the redhead, yet none of them seemed to please the man.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when a smooth voice ordered a drink. The blond put on his usual smile and was about to get out a glass when he caught a glimpse of the man. The man had red locks, teal eyes, and beautifully pale skin. Once Naruto remembered that the man had ordered a drink, he got back to work. As he created the order, the blond could only think about one thing; he was serving the beautiful dancer that kept capturing his attention. Although the dancer came to the club often, this was the first time that he had come to the bar and ordered a drink.

When Naruto placed the drink in front of the redhead, he took the opportunity to take a closer look at the man. His skin was flawless, his thin lips were a light shade of pink, and the blond got lost in those teal depths. When the dancer gave a small mumble of gratitude, the bartender couldn't look away from those eyes and wanted to hear more of that deep voice.

"I've seen you here a few times. You're an amazing dancer." Naruto couldn't help himself. The attractive man was sitting in front of him and he needed to hear that voice and have the man's attention. Before he could think about it, he had said the first words that had been on his mind.

"Thanks." The redhead played with the straw in the glass, before situating it at his lips. The bartender could only watch the man's Adam's apple move, completely oblivious to everything that surrounded him; he only had eyes for this man. Once the man removed his lips from the straw, he looked at the blue eyed man behind the bar. "This is good."

"I'm glad you like it-" Naruto stopped mid-sentence, realising that he didn't know the man's name. The blond had always referred to the man as _beautiful dancer_in his mind. "So, what's your name?" Blue eyes sparkled with curiosity, hoping that the dancer would answer the question.

"Shouldn't you give your name before asking for someone else's?" The blond blushed at the redhead's words. How could he make such a simple mistake? Then again, his heart was pounding rapidly and his mind seemed to have stopped working in the redhead's presence.

"Sorry, I forgot. I'm Naruto."

"Gaara." Oh, how the bartender wanted to mutter the name continuously and let it roll off his tongue. He wanted to be underneath the man, writhing in pleasure and moaning out the dancer's name, as he...Naruto tried to suppress the blush that was making its way across his face. He had only just properly met the guy, and he was already thinking such perverted thoughts.

The two men had a nice conversation, getting to know each other through a few drinks. The blond bartender enjoyed himself, finding Gaara's presence refreshing and he loved the dancer's honesty. It had been a while since Naruto had been in a relationship (especially after seeing the redhead dancing every week), but this was how he wanted it to be; having simple conversations and spending time with someone he liked.

As the night drew on, Gaara announced that he had to go. He paid for the drinks he had consumed and gave the bartender a small, yet genuine smile. Naruto returned the smile (only much bigger), happy that he had finally gotten to talk to the dancer. The redhead left, leaving Naruto in his thoughts again. The blond was hoping that Gaara would talk to him again next week, since the bartender believed that they had gotten along really well. When Naruto took Gaara's empty glass from the counter, he noticed that a small piece of paper was trapped underneath it. He quickly grasped it in his hands and read the neat writing.

_Let's hang out sometime. Gaara._

Below the short message were a few digits, and Naruto knew (he had a feeling in his gut, which had never failed him) they made up the redhead's phone number. The blond quickly pulled out his own phone, saving the number. When his shift ended, he immediately rushed home, so he could text his beautiful dancer.


End file.
